


A Simple act of Kindness

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: A stressed out Hux needs to use a local cafes WiFi
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: GingerRose Mini exchange 2020





	A Simple act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [caffeinatedgiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgiraffe/pseuds/caffeinatedgiraffe) in the [GingerRose_Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GingerRose_Exchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Armitage Hux has a huge deadline coming up for work. Sleep-deprived and stressed, he goes to his local coffee shop to finish his project when the WiFi at his apartment goes out. However, there is only one available outlet for his laptop and Rose Tico is sitting next to it.

Hux bent over his laptop, writing as fast as he could. His current deadline had been shortened and of course, it was all on his shoulders to get it done. He’d spent a good amount of time cursing his co-workers' lack of ability. If they were competent at their own jobs, he wouldn’t have to constantly pick up the slack for high profile clients, especially this current client. He wasn’t sure how much coffee he’d had anymore, finding himself refilling the cup almost as soon as it had become empty. He could almost feel a headache coming along, as well as his sleep deprivation start to set in.

The week had been horrible. If he wasn’t spending long hours to hit a deadline, he also had his usual work to keep up with. He’d decided to take lead on this client to get his colleagues to contribute to working on other cases. Hux often found himself having to stop what he was doing to check that they were on course and not making a mockery of everything he’d already done. He was at his wits end with everybody and everything, while still having another day or so until he was free from this client at least.

Checking the time, Hux noticed it had been a long while already, and he’d well earned some time to make another coffee and grab a snack. Saving his work out of habit, he got up and made his way to the kitchenette to set his coffee maker to work. Rubbing his tired eyes, he opened his cupboard in search of a quick snack, some fruit or biscuits would suffice until he allowed himself the time to make a meal. A meow caused him to glance down from his search, grabbing the closest thing as he held the cat's gaze. With a sigh, Hux decided that conceding to the state for food would be more effective than the endless meows later. 

“This won’t be happening again anytime soon, Millicent.” He tried to sound stern but the tiredness in his voice showed as she sat patiently by her bowl. Grabbing one of her food tins he fed her, rubbing his hand along her back as praise.

Knowing that she was happy, Hux finally got to pouring his coffee. Grabbing a banana, he headed back to his desk to confine himself to his work. Taking a long sip as he sat back down, he blinked at his screen and frowned at the notification pop-up. 

No internet connection.

Hux grit his teeth, going into his WiFi settings to test. As soon as the message popped up again he gripped his coffee cup tightly. Another outage. He’d lost count from how often this had been occurring. Maintenance, the company had told him, they were building more connections, repairing outreach boxes, allowing other excuses. It didn’t matter much then, just a loss of a few hours. Right now this loss of connection had come at the worst possible time and his patience was too thin. 

Shutting the laptop with some force he downed his entire cup of coffee and stormed to his kitchen to leave it for washing. The sound it made as he slammed it on the countertop caused Milicent to flinch, looking up from her bowl to see the silent fury radiating from Hux’s body. 

He went to collect his messenger bag and wallet, knowing he needed all the time he could get. The local cafe was the only place he could work with some kind of peace. Shoving the laptop and its charger into the bag, he turned to pet Milicent as an apology before putting on his overcoat and leaving.

The walk to the cafe wasn’t long, especially with his hurried pace. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hux noticed that it was a very quiet afternoon. He made his way to the counter to order a bitter tea, finding the chipper smile of the barista to further worsen his mood. He kept his answer short and clipped as she worked on his order. He liked his tea strong and bitter, with a little creamer and plenty of sugar when working (if only for the energy boost) and the current promotion seemed to fit even if he didn’t recognise it. He paid as quick as he could, making sure she took the change as a tip, ensuring she would not kick him out as soon as he drained his current cup.

More relaxed now he’d got a good fix, he made his way toward the back of the cafe to the small section for people working to use, and came to a stop to see that there was only one open space. He frowned at the amount of teens huddled in the corner, using the ports to charge their phones as they talked nonsense. He went to the only spare outlet but found somebody already sat working themselves. Hux cleared his throat behind them, hoping to make this quick for him to move a seat over, but they didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

“Excuse me.” Hux said aloud in another attempt to get them to notice him yet again. They made no move. They were working on something he couldn’t quite see clearly, too focused to pay attention. With the last of the politeness he could muster, he gently tapped on their shoulder. They whipped around fast, hands moving to their ears to take out some earphones, which explained why they didn’t answer. Hux blinked at the woman in front of him as she looked up surprised to have been disturbed from her work.

“Sorry but I could really use that plug point if you don’t mind.” 

She blinked up at Hux, glancing at his bag before looking up at his face. 

“Ah, a fellow all-nighter. Sure.” 

She made no move from her seat, instead pulling one from under the table itself that Hux didn’t even notice existed. He muttered a small  _ thank you _ , before settling himself in and leaning slightly over her to reach the port for his charger. Taking a breath Hux opened his laptop, reaching for his teato drink as it began booting up. After a mouthful, he frowned down at his cup, before realising the mistake he’d made, feeling like he was going to explode.

The girl turned to find him glaring down at the cup, his face looking both horrified and curious. He couldn’t place the flavour of this tea that was different from his own. She offered a small smile, understanding the simple mistake. Hux put the cup back down beside her, about to apologise for having taken a sip from her cup, but she spoke first.

“It’s ok, most people don’t drink this brand here. I guess it's odd to have Trà hương, especially with the addition of some honey.”

Hux raised a brow: honey. He also noted that she knew what the tea actually was. The only reason he’d noticed the tea was different at all to his was this honey, yet he found the taste pleasant. Hux found he appreciated somebody who had good taste in tea, and this sweet addition may just become his new regular at home, she was right when most didn't even drink a foreign tea in a place like this.

“My apologies, it’d been a long few days. Would you like a replacement?”

Her laugh caused Hux to blink. It was soft and genuine, not forced or ugly like so many he was used to. He thought he could actually stand a conversation with this woman, even with a headache looming. 

“No need, it wasn't like you drank it all. I’ve made worse mistakes when working myself too hard too.” Her smile was bright and she happily took a sip of her tea just to prove it. Turning her attention back to her work, she opted to leave one of her earphones out, letting the soft music play aloud quietly. Hux was thankful for her small mercy. He drank from his own tea as he finished loading up all the work pages he needed.

The pair settled into their work, finding the presence of the other to not even be a distraction. The only sound was the click of keys above the music, the teens having already left as the day got later. Clearing his throat, Hux nudged at his table mates cup, as they had both been working as diligently as possible.

“Would you like a refill? I’m about to get one myself.” He offered, hoping this would be an apology enough for his earlier mistake. She laughed softly again, moving to stand.

“I should probably go up myself and stretch my legs.” Hux nodded at her, moving his arm to allow her to go first, clenching and relaxing his fingers from her dismissal of his offer. He didn’t like to feel like he owed somebody, let alone a stranger he didn’t even know. 

“Hey Rose, the usual again?” The barista asked happily, addressing her like a friend. Though now he had her name: Rose. Hux found himself looking at her, he felt himself testing the sound of her name in his head. HIs attention had left them as he fell into thought, noticing them both smiling and chatting happily, as he contemplated how befitting her name was. Cursing at himself, Hux found that he was clearly far too tired if he was finding himself actually interested in a common stranger. He was brought from his internal scolding by Rose nudging his arm, the Barista watching him expectantly for his order. 

“Sorry, I’d uh, like the same please.” The glance that the barista sent Rose didn’t escape Hux’s gaze. He found himself truly looking down to how small Rose was with a brow raised in question. 

“I didn’t take you for a sweet tooth.” Rose said, amused, looking up at him as though the barista’s knowing look meant nothing. 

Hux glanced away, wondering if she’d ordered something completely different than before and he was about to get something he surely wouldn't drink. When the barista turned back she’d set two cups of tea on a tray, as well as two slices of a cake. Hux felt relief wash over him that the only change was that he’d now got a slice of cake to go with the tea. Unless the tea was different. Rose was about to pay when he interjected.

“Please allow me.” 

He didn’t give Rose time to stop him, having already swiped his card for the purchase. Glad to have finally ensured there was no debt to be paid, he nodded at the barista and took the tray. Hux turned to find Rose smiling softly, a slight blush on her face as she ducked her head and went back to her seat. Hux glanced at the Barista, who was hiding a laugh behind her hand, before following Rose back to their work.

“Thanks.”

Hux nodeed at Rose, offering her a small smile before setting the tray down and splitting their tea and cake. Hux lifting his own cake to look at it curiously, it seemed to be on the home-made side of product than a professional kitchen or even something packaged. Hux looked up to see Rose staring at him; she bit her lip as if she was worried he hated it. Deciding he may as well try it, since Rose looked ready to combust, he picked up the fork to take a bite. He looked away as he let himself taste it; there was a mixture of flavours both sweet and grounded. He could place nutmeg, cinnamon and a clear kick of sugar in the frosting. 

“What is this?” 

Hux asked after he swallowed. He found that he quite enjoyed the flavours: nothing was overpowering or too sweet, or dry. He looked back over to Rose, and frowned as she blushed.

“Carrot cake. Whenever I come here to work long hours I bring a cake to snack on and share with the staff.”

“ _ You _ made this?” 

Hux stared at Rose. he’d never tried carrot cake before, assuming that it's flavour was given away by the name. Rose glanced down at her work with a shrug and half smile.

“I’ve never had it before; I’ll be more inclined to now. It’s good.”

“Well thanks, you’re the first outside of family and friends to have tried some. There’s normally a few more staff so I guess it’s your lucky day that it hadn’t already been eaten.”

She began to laugh softly, and Hux found himself wishing to listen to the sound over and over. It was a personal remedy to the pounding of his head. Hux smiled back, digging into the cake as they both turned back to their work.

“I’ve never seen you here before though, how come you chose this place? You don’t have to answer.”

Hux looked up, surprised that she wanted to actually smalltalk. He cleared his throat, taking a sip of his tea to wash down the cake.

“Ah, I live a few blocks away. The WiFi is down yet again, and I needed to get these complete. I’d have gone back to the office but that usually causes me to become more stressed. This is the closest place to offer good tea and WiFi to suit my needs.”

Hux noticed Rose tense up when he mentioned the WiFi, and he cocked his head in confusion.

“Ah, sorry.”

“What have you to be sorry for?”

Rose sighed, angeling her work toward Hux to show him a screen that held no meaning to him as Rose began to point.

“I’ve been working on this problem for hours, to find who was causing the issue for the WiFi service. Turns out it’s actually an internal issue, which I’m sure the company will cover up as soon as I can send them a fix. So, I’m sorry that you pay a company for a bad service who is unlikely to reimburse you for the fact you had to come here to work.”

Hux was taken back, wondering why she’d even told him this. Surely she would lose her job, heck he may have even worked for the company. She was taking a huge risk to tell him, and he had no idea why.

“Wondering why I was honest?”

Rose smiled softly at Hux, and he swallowed, still unsure of how to respond.

“This is the last job I ever do for them. So, I may as well spill secrets before they make me sign a non-disclosure when I leave the company. You may not be able to get money back, but maybe telling you means you can switch to a company that won’t cause you to lie and cover up mistakes.”

Unsure of what to say to that, Hux watched her type a few more lines before saving and closing down her pages. She let out a long sigh, picking up her tea to drink some, before smiling up at Hux once more.

“You still have nothing to be sorry for.”

Rose snorted, waving her hand as if she was trying to speak in the gesture.

“I do, I feel like I gave so much to them before I realised just how bad they were. I’m sorry to every customer who’s had to deal with them and their lack of caring for a customer base. I’m glad I got to tell you: it’s a relief. I can finally say I did something nice with the company.”

Rose picked up her tea again, finishing the rest before she started to pack up her things.

“Well, thank you, Rose. I’ll be sure to find a better provider in the future. Any recommendations?” 

He didn’t want her to leave. Hux found that the deadline of his work wasn’t so close that he couldn’t spare time being a human being with Rose. He smiled as she laughed at him, she pulled a card from her bag and slid it across to him.

“This is where I’ll be going to work. Hm, wait a second.”

He watched as she dug through her bag, humming to herself before pulling out a pen. She took off the cap with her teeth and took the card back, flipping it over to write on it.

“There, you can just tell them I sent you and actually get a good deal to make up for it.”

Rose gave Hux one last smile before swinging her bag over her shoulder and taking her cup to leave. Hux found himself holding the card and watching her go as she waved and spoked to the barista. He didn’t even hear a word of what they said, too shocked to have had pleasant company for such a short amount of time for her to have gone. Hux stared out at where she walked out the door. Hux began to wonder if he’d ever been a stranger that somebody was interested in, and that he’d left them without so much as a second thought, though he didn’t think he’d had the patience to hold a conversation for anybody to hold affections for him.

Hux only tuned back to his work when the barista glanced at him, quickly putting the card down, refusing to look at it. He took a breath, turning his attention to the last of his work. The silence bothered him now. Rose’s music was no longer playing softly, and her voice wasn’t near. Hux was sure he was losing his mind that one single person could shatter the normal solace he gained from silence. 

Rubbing at his forehead, Hux decided that he should head home and at least try working there again. He needed to get away from this place that was full of Rose’s presence before he allowed himself to fall further into having  _ feelings _ . Even the height of the word made him shudder, he refused to allow a woman distract him from his work, his career. He hit save on his work, realising he’d been able to get much more down than he initially thought. He finished his tea, trying to remember it's name (and not the sound of her voice saying it) for a finding again. He packed up his things, slipping the card into his bag before carrying the tray with the cups and dessert plates to the counter. 

“Oh thanks, you didn’t need to bring them up.”

Hux shook his head, finding himself smiling at the barista.

“My mother would have my hide for leaving a mess where I was sat. Manners cost nothing. Good day.”

Nodding a goodbye he left quickly, finding the grin on her face unbearable as if she had some power to see into his mind. He walked quickly back to his apartment, his mind clearing the further he got from the coffee shop. He found himself slowing his pace as he got closer, finding the new clarity relaxing him. He found himself feeling much lighter by the time he reached his place.

He was greeted eagerly by Millicent. She sat on her mat, staring up at him with large eyes. Smiling he bent down to take her into his arms, giving her the much needed attention. Once satisfied with the attention she’d been given Hux put Millicent back down on the ground. He set up his laptop back on his desk, deciding it was late enough that he’d earned taking the rest of the day off, having already done most of the work. He looked at the bottom of his bag for the card, picking it up gently. He flipped it over from the business side. He couldn’t describe the feeling, seeing what was written there, for him. He sat down at his desk, the pad of his thumb running circles against the corner he held the card by.

_ Call me! Here’s my number, for if you want to switch companies or otherwise :) - Rose Tico _

Hux cleared his throat but smiled, devising that he would definitely be calling his broadband provider to cancel soon. He would endure the hours of being redirected to cancel, just for a minute of hearing Rose again. Hux smiled down at Millicent as she came back over, likely to lay across his laptop. 

“I don’t suppose you know how to talk to a lady?”

She blinked at him, offering no help. He let out a laugh as she got herself comfortable on his closed laptop. He gave her some attention before yawning. Sighing, he put the card down with a smile right next to his work papers, intending to come back to them after he slept, fully expecting a good night's sleep.


End file.
